TerraSave
TerraSave is a charitable organization within the Resident Evil universe. Formed at some point after the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, its purpose was to provide humanitarian aid in areas affected by biological terrorism and chemical warfare. This included the monitored distribution of vital medicines, ensuring safe development and testing of drugs, and rallying protests against any pharmaceutical industries or government bodies known to be in violation of global human rights laws. History 2004 TerraSave's earliest known activities were during the 2004 Terragrigia Panic, when the aquapolis of Terragrigia suffered a biological attack by the terrorist group Il Veltro. While members of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission were battling against B.O.W.s rampaging through the city, TerraSave members were assisting with evacuation efforts. Their main focus was providing medical assistance to injured survivors and to rescue anyone who had been separated from their families. It was at this time that 3-year old Natalia Korda was rescued and taken in as a ward of TerraSave. 2005 During this year, TerraSave came into conflict with the pharmaceutical corporation WilPharma. Doctor Curtis Miller, a TerraSave member who had previously worked for WilPharma, had made threats against the company and was publicly arrested following heated allegations of WilPharma conducting illegal experiments. Because there was no proof at the time, TerraSave officially disassociated itself from Miller. Later, however, TerraSave found photos of WilPharma's latest human test subjects; the result of their clinical tests on humans conducted in India. All of the victims had been exposed to the T-Virus, the man-made contagion that had destroyed Raccoon City seven years previously. As a result, TerraSave demanded that WilPharma immediately release the results of their tests. TerraSave's scathing accusations hurled at WilPharma caused the company's stock to fall sharply and its public relations degraded to the point it had civilian members establishing picket lines outside its Harvardville facility and the local airport. In an effort to save WilPharma, one of its employees, Frederic Downing, unleashed the virus on different areas around the world as a twisted sales pitch to General Miguel Grandé, the head of the Republic of Bajirib and a sponsor of terrorism. In India, Downing himself acted as the black market broker who supplied the virus, with the company claiming its "human testing" was really an attack made by terrorists who somehow got a hold of the virus. This would allow WilPharma to regain its political standing with the U.S. Government, using the covertly-developed vaccine to solve the crisis with a minimum amount of casualties. To restore its public image, Downing also unleashed the T-Virus on the Harvardville Airport, which would in turn be crushed by the U.S. Marine Corps protected by WilPharma's vaccine, and the outbreak itself would be blamed on Miller. Then WilPharma would claim the hundreds of civilian lives were lost due to TerraSave effectively backing them into a corner and forcing them to withhold the vaccine from the nearby population, making TerraSave appear to be at fault for the outbreak's casualties. The plan would ultimately come undone when TerraSave member Claire Redfield, with the help of U.S. agent Leon S. Kennedy, exposed Downing's scheme, which resulted in the bankruptcy of WilPharma. 2011 In 2011, TerraSave's headquarters was attacked by an unknown paramilitary force. Claire Redfield and some of her co-workers, including new hire Moira Burton, were kidnapped and taken to a deserted prison on an island. The kidnapped members were used as test subjects by a bioterrorist who called herself the Overseer. This was later discovered to be an act of betrayal perpetrated by TerraSave manager, Neil Fisher, who secretly held allegiance to the now defunct FBC. With the aid of Barry Burton and the BSAA, Claire and Moira survive the incident. Members * Claire Redfield - Sister of BSAA member Chris Redfield and a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident. While she possesses no formal military training, she has always been a strong, independent individual capable of fending for herself. Her tomboyish attitude and toughness is surpassed only by her compassion. Though she did help her brother to bring down the Umbrella Corporation, she chose to follow the path of a protector and healer instead of a fighter. As a member of TerraSave, Claire has continued to oppose the evils of bioterrorism in her own way. * Neil Fisher - A senior member of TerraSave who was originally affiliated with the Federal Bioterrorism Commission. Like his mentor Morgan Lansdale, he believed it was necessary to use fear of bioterrorism to control the masses. After Lansdale was exposed as the mastermind behind the Terragrigia Panic, the FBC was disbanded and Neil later found employment with TerraSave. Still holding onto Lansdale's ideals, he made contact with virologist Alex Wesker, offering up members of TerraSave as test subjects for her fear experiments. In exchange, Alex would provide Neil with a sample of Albert Wesker's Uroboros virus so he could initiate another bioterror event that would justify the restoration of the FBC. Neil held up his end of the deal, but Alex betrayed him by injecting him with Uroboros, turning him into a monster. He was then killed by Claire Redfield and Moira Burton, two of the TerraSave members he had betrayed. * Pedro Fernandez - An enthusiastic and bright member of TerraSave and a former engineering student. Though usually optimistic, he could become anxious in times of crisis. He was one of several TerraSave members abducted for Alex Wesker's T-Phobos experiments. During the incident on Sushestvovanie Island, he panicked as a swarm of Afflicted attacked, triggering the T-Phobos virus in his body and causing him to mutate. In his Afflicted state, Pedro became both euphoric and maniacally aggressive, attacking his friends with a concrete drill. His friends escaped and he remained on the island for six months without any human contact until Barry Burton arrived in search of his daughter Moira. Barry confronted the deranged Pedro and put him out of his misery. * Moira Burton - Eldest daughter of former S.T.A.R.S. member Barry Burton. She joined TerraSave at 20 years old in deliberate defiance of her father. While Moira is headstrong and often aggressive, she has shunned firearms ever since accidentally injuring her sister Polly after mishandling one of her father's guns. She was one of the TerraSave members kidnapped by Alex Wesker, but she and Claire Redfield helped each other to survive the ordeal. While trying to escape from the Oversser's self-destructing tower, Moira was injured and Claire was thrown into the sea by an explosion. Moira survived, but was left stranded and alone on the island for months, forced to live off the land and overcome her fear of guns in order to fend off the numerous mutant creatures still roaming the island. She was eventually rescued by her father and the BSAA. * Gina Foley '''- A member of TerraSave's HR department. She was one of several victims of the Sushestvovanie incident and was savagely mauled to death by a group of Afflicted. * '''Curtis Miller - A former researcher at WilPharma, he resigned from the company in protest of their human T-vaccine trials. He joined TerraSave only to lead violent demonstrations against WilPharma, and was later disassociated from the group. He became an unwitting pawn of Frederic Downing who staged a viral outbreak within WilPharma's Air Dome lab. Curtis was infected with the G-Virus and transformed into a G monster, killing most of the members of a Special Response Team. He was finally killed after a battle with his sister Angela and U.S. government agent Leon Kennedy. Category:Charitable Organizations Category:Humanitarian Groups Category:Resident Evil